forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Temple of Relics
|image = File: .png |imagewidth = 300 |caption = The |Age = No Age |Construction Cost = 80 50 40 70 60 |Size = 6x6 |Boost = Relic Hunt |Bonus = None }} Description "The Temple of Relics is based on ancient wisdom that you gathered during your Guild Expeditions. It holds knowledge of rare Relics that you might discover while exploring the Expedition Map." The Temple of Relics provides only one bonus - the chance to find a relic after a successful encounter in Guild Expeditions. If a relic is found, the icon in the top right corner of the Guild Expeditions (GE) map turns from grey to colored. This tells you a relic appeared on your GE map. Relics appear as standardised icons in various places around the GE map. The colour of the icon indicates which type it is and collecting it reveals the specific prize. Relics can be located under cloud and remain uncollectable unless more of the GE is completed. Relics There are 3 types of relics found on the Guild Expeditions map. These are common, uncommon and rare. The higher your Temple of Relics is the higher the chance to obtain a relic after an encounter. Also there is a higher chance for the relic to be of a better quality. Common relic (silver)= * Gate of the Sun God (11.8%1) * Face of the Ancient (15.6%1) * 5 Units of one type (13.4%1) * 2 Blueprints (28.6%1) * 25 Goods of one type (17.6%1) * 20 Forge Points (13%1) 1: Based on sample of 500 relics. |-|Uncommon relic (gold)= * Ritual Flame (21%2) * Tribal Square (15.5%2) * 200 Goods of one type (17%2) * 10 Rogues (14.5%2) * 100 Forge Point (18%2) * Small Medal Package (14%2) 2: Based on sample of 200 relics. |-|Rare relic (jade)= * Sacred Sky Watch (19.7%3) * Terrace Farm (14.8%3) * Fountain of Youth (11.5%3) * One Up Kit (19.7%3) * Store Building (19.7%3) * Renovation Kit (14.8%3) 3: Based on sample of 61 relics. Levels Note: With Update 1.110 changes to the drop rate of uncommon relics were made. Contribution Rewards Level 1 - 10 Lvl 1= |-|Lvl 2= |-|Lvl 3= |-|Lvl 4= |-|Lvl 5= |-|Lvl 6= |-|Lvl 7= |-|Lvl 8= |-|Lvl 9= |-|Lvl 10= Level 11 - 20 |-|Lvl 11= |-|Lvl 12= |-|Lvl 13= |-|Lvl 14= |-|Lvl 15= |-|Lvl 16= |-|Lvl 17= |-|Lvl 18= |-|Lvl 19= |-|Lvl 20= Level 21 - 30 |-|Lvl 21= |-|Lvl 22= |-|Lvl 23= |-|Lvl 24= |-|Lvl 25= |-|Lvl 26= |-|Lvl 27= |-|Lvl 28= |-|Lvl 29= |-|Lvl 30= Level 31 - 40 |-|Lvl 31= |-|Lvl 32= |-|Lvl 33= |-|Lvl 34= |-|Lvl 35= |-|Lvl 36= |-|Lvl 37= |-|Lvl 38= |-|Lvl 39= |-|Lvl 40= Level 41 - 50 |-|Lvl 41= |-|Lvl 42= |-|Lvl 43= |-|Lvl 44= |-|Lvl 45= |-|Lvl 46= |-|Lvl 47= |-|Lvl 48= |-|Lvl 49= |-|Lvl 50= Level 51 - 60 |-|Lvl 51= |-|Lvl 52= |-|Lvl 53= |-|Lvl 54= |-|Lvl 55= |-|Lvl 56= |-|Lvl 57= |-|Lvl 58= |-|Lvl 59= |-|Lvl 60= Level 61 - 70 |-|Lvl 61= |-|Lvl 62= |-|Lvl 63= |-|Lvl 64= |-|Lvl 65= |-|Lvl 66= |-|Lvl 67= |-|Lvl 68= |-|Lvl 69= |-|Lvl 70= Other Great Buildings de:Relikttempel Category:Great Buildings Category:No Age Category:Guild Expedition